swtorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Republic Strategic Information Service
De Republic Strategic Information Service (RSIS), ook wel bekend als Republic Strategic Information Systems maar beter bekend als Strategic Information Service (SIS), is een divisie van de Galactic Republic military intelligence organisatie. Voor de uitbraak van de Great Galactic War in 28 BTC stond de organisatie bekend als de Strategic Information Service of the Senate Library en groeide uit van een decryptie bureau tot een groot georganiseerde spionage bureau. Tijdens de Great Galactic War en de huidige politieke onrust wordt de organisatie ingezet om bepaalde doelen te bereiken. Overzicht De Republic Strategic Information Service is een spionage bureau van de Galactic Republic. Hoewel het kleiner is dan de Imperial Intelligence van het Sith Empire, voert de organisatie verschillende effectieve operaties uit. Voor de uitbraak van de Great Galactic War diende de organisatie als een decryptie bureau. Later, na de uitbraak van de Great Galactic War, was het bureau verantwoordelijk om informatie te leveren aan het leger van de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order. Aan het einde van de oorlog behandelde de organisatie plichten zoals management van netwerken, inlichtingen, vijandelijke inlichtingen en militaire inlichtingen. Tijdens de huidige politieke onrust van de Cold War, werden de activiteiten van de organisatie vergroot tot het bevechten van criminelen organisaties zoals de Black Sun. De organisatie heeft het hoofdkwartier gevestigd op Coruscant, in het Heorem complex van de wereld. De organisatie wordt geleidt door de Director. Geschiedenis De Republic Strategic Information Service is opgericht voor het begin van de Great Galactic War als een inlichtingen bureau dat zich bezighield met observaties en descriptie plichten voor de Senate Library. Een aantal jaren voor het begin van de Great Galactic War ontdekten onderzoekers van de Galactic Republic een Rakatan gevangenis, The Tomb, op de wereld Belsavis. De gevangenis was verlaten waardoor de organisatie besloot om de gevangenis te gaan hergebruiken voor gevaarlijke gevangenen. Met de terugkeer van het Sith Empire en de uitbraak van de Great Galactic War besloot de Galactic Republic om de organisatie te vervormen als onderdeel van het leger van de Galactic Republic. Echter, door de grootte van de organisatie kon de organisatie niet concurreren aan de Imperial Intelligence van het Sith Empire. Dit had echter voordelen als nadelen. Echter had de organisatie moeite met het infiltreren van het Sith Empire. Met de formatie was het de dertiende of de viertiende poging van de Galactic Republic om een spionage bureau op te richten. Tijdens Hylo Visz's aanval op de Mandalorian Blockade of the Hydian Way werd de Republic Strategic Information Service geïnformeerd over de aanval en riep verschillende schepen op om Hylo Visz te escorteren met de aanval in de hoop om de blokkade te doorbreken. De aanval was een succes waardoor de blokkade werd verbroken en de Rimma Trade Route weer open ging voor transportatie. Ondank de efficiëntie van de Republic Stategic Information Service tijdens de Great Galactic War, had de organisatie weinig kennis over wat er in het Sith Empire aangezien infiltratie moeilijk ging. Toen Jedi Master Ngani Zho, een Jedi die verdween na de oorlog, werd gespot bij de grens van Imperial ruimte, besloot de Republic Stategic Information Service om zich daarin te verdiepen. Met de kennis dat Ngani Zho uit het Vesla system kwam, een “Black Sector” dat aan het Sith Empire gegeven werd na het Treaty of Coruscant, stuurde de Republic Stategic Information Service verschillende agenten om op onderzoek uit te gaan in de hoop om informatie te krijgen van Ngani Zho over zijn tijd in vijandelijk gebied. Echter keerde geen enkele agent terug. Enkele jaren later, nadat het Treaty of Coruscant werd getekend, kwam de organisatie aan een tekort aan mankracht. De Director kwam ook onder druk te staan aangezien er een Bounty Hunter achter hem aan zat en zijn ex-vrouw stond onder een onderzoek van de Galactic Senate. In de hoop om informatie te krijgen over de evenementen rond Ngani Zho, besloot de Director om Theron Shan op onderzoek te sturen. Leden *De Director *Theron Shan Verschijningen *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic 7: The Lost Suns, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' Externe links en:Republic Strategic Information Service Categorie:Galactic Republic organisaties